INSERT AWESOME THORKI STORY NAME HERE
by Lady Switch Groen
Summary: Post-Avengers. Loki has returned to Asgard and received his punishment. It has now been a year since his attack on Midgard and he is still battling with trying to except his heritage along with these new found emotions for his not-brother Thor. BETTER SUMMARY, WARNINGS, AUTHOR NOTES, AND STORY INSIDE! (Thor/Loki - Thorki. Possible background of Stony and Clintasha)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey! This idea came from a RP i did a while ago. It was one of the most amazing RPs i had ever, ever, ever, ever done! I added some stuff to this version and hope you guys enjoy! please review! and i did promise a summary in here so here you go:

**Summary: **A year after trying to take over Midgard, Loki is back on Asgard. His punishment has been completed and now everything is back to normal. Or somethings are at least. Thor had forgiven him, but Loki is battling feelings for his not-brother that he doesn't know what to do with. Will things work out? Does Thor feel the same way about Loki? (Avengers possibly showing up later on!)

**Warnings: **Language (maybe?), Sexual thinnnngggs ;) ;), mention of torture/punishment

**Disclaimer: **I own NONE of the characters, they all belong to Marvel!

**Chapter 1:**

It had been a year since the incident on Midgard, Earth the mortals called it, Loki had been punishment for his schemes on the realm as any Prince would be. He did not wish to relive such punishment, being silent for two months was a hard task, but the added pain of the stitches was almost unbearable. Shaking the memories out of his head Loki tried to refocus on the book in his hands, the hard leather bound edition felt right and calming to him. _This_ he said to himself_ I truly missed_. Taking in a long calming breath he let his senses be filled with the sweet smell of a thousand books, the plush chair he resided on as he studied was a deep golden color. This has been his daily habit since his punishment. Spend his time avoiding Thor and unnecessary, confusing emotions by burring himself in books like the scholar he was. For a while now he had these feeling towards his not-brother that he could never explain nor would ever admit. He wanted Thor as more then a friend, he wanted to explore and discover every part of Thor. Loki wanted Thor to discover _him._ But at the same moment he was bitter towards the thunderer, feeling rejected and hated by the warrior for Loki's actions on Midgard. Hadn't Thor said he forgave him? Loki shook his head, it didn't matter, Thor didn't have these feelings toward Loki so it wouldn't make a difference. To Thor they were brothers, nothing more.

Odin had aloud him all his Princely duties the second the stitches were removed, now he could study all he pleased. And he did, he studied more then he ever had before, spending weeks on end in the library. Going days without meals because he had found an interesting section of books that he couldn't bear to put down or stop reading. Learning new spells and reviewing old ones, or simply learning of different languages or animals in other realms that apparently didn't speak the All-Tongue.

As he looked around the library he sighed, though he loved this place dearly he felt it to closed off now. He longed to walk, to go out into the gardens and read as he had done as a young boy. Aside from the library and his own chambers, the gardens were by far his favorite place in Asgard, they were beautiful and vast. The warm sun and majestic plant life that filled the area had captured Loki's attention since he was small. Back then his mother and him had taken walks through the gardens together, the memory of which made him smile.

Shifting his weight to his feet he gripped the book in his hand and made way for the halls. The golden gleam of the palace was calming in itself. He has missed Asgard when he was away. He had missed very many things while he fell through that treacherous abyss. But he was back now, even if it was never truly his home, even if he never really belonged; at least he had a place to stay.

Now he strode through the palace, with his eyes running precariously over every sentence, oblivious to the guards and servants he passed by, walking by the wall as to make sure to not run into anyone. As he turned down path way after path way he made it to a less walked one, having taken the way into the gardens that led directly into the rose bushes rather then the apple trees. He didn't even notice Thor till he ran smack into a warm, BIG, and solid body that could only be his older brother. _NOT-Brother_ he corrected himself bitterly. Stamping down on the growing flame and warmth he felt inside of him at the sight of the blonde. Putting on a mask he gave the warrior a loathing glare as he gathered his book from the floor where it had fallen with a thud during their collision.

He scoffed as he heard his not-brother inquire as to whether or not he was alright. Sighing he neglected to answer as he tried to find his page in the leather volume again. Only to have Thor hold it close, forcing Loki to look up at him.

"You should not walk and read at the same time, brother." Thor supplied. "It is dan-"

"I. Am. Not. Your. Brother." Loki bit back with malice, interrupting Thor he continued. "How many times must i say it!?"

Ignoring Loki's comment Thor shakes his head, "Aren't books meant to be read while sitting? I am simply concerned for your safety."

"So what if they are? Walking calms me." Loki frowned, take his book back and holding it one hand at his side. Trying to focus on keeping his emotions in check.

"You fail to see the point, brother. There are others in these halls that are not as careful as you and I. Others that may not pay attention to where they are going and to those whose noses are buried in delightful books. Others who may be harmed or, worse, harm you." He accentuates such claims with hand gestures, his voice stern and yet soft all at once. "I am simply thinking of your safety."

Loki narrows his eyes, taking in and wrapping his mind around what Thor had said. How it had sounded as if he was chastising a reckless child who couldn't follow the simplest of rules or a fragile maiden that had never experienced the harshness of war and needed protection. He was no child nor was he a fragile maiden. '_or, worse, harm you... i am simply thinking of your safety' _uncontrolled anger burst into his body. He bristles a low growl of frustration rising in his throat. "I am no child, nor am i a dainty maiden, _brother!_ I would take it in kind if you didn't treat me as such!"

He made way to stalk past Thor, wanting nothing more then to be alone. To try and forget the saddened, hurt look in his not-brother's face at his words. The look making his stomach twist in guilt and his chest tighten. He didn't want to hurt the blonde but he couldn't let the more intimate emotions he felt towards his not-brother get the better of him. He wouldn't let them, it was easier to hate then to love, or so it seemed to Loki. Hating people wouldn't let your heart be ripped out and broken into a million pieces. It was better to hate then to love. But dimwitted Thor, of course, couldn't leave Loki alone when he most wanted to be. It had been that way ever since they were nothing but mere children.

Loki choked back an undignified squawk of shock as he felt a strong, muscular arm wrap and grip his waist. _And OH how powerful Thor is, how- SHUT UP, DAMNIT!_ Loki cursed himself for having such thoughts. He was dragged backwards, pinned against the warrior's solid chest as he squirmed to free himself only to have Thor's arm tighten around him.

"Let go of me!" He screamed in his struggles, "I'll turn you into a mutt if you don't release me right now!"

Thor chuckled behind him, and how that small sound made Loki's stomach flip he would never admit. "I would make sure to follow you everywhere if you did that."

Sneering Loki wiggled around in the thunderer's grasp even harder, desperate for an escape. "I'd have to get you a collar and a leash so i could tie you to a pole."

"That is not very nice, at least let them be red."

"Very well, and i suppose i'd have to give you a cape as well?" Loki rolled his eyes, trying with all his will power to stay angry at Thor.

"Would i be forced to sleep on the floor? Or would i be graced to sleep in your bed?" Thor questioned.

Loki froze for a moment, the question taking him off guard. He opened his mouth to tell of how he'd leave Thor out in the woods but found his tongue betrayed him, "You would sleep on my bed, as long as you don't pee on me."

"I would never!" Thor exclaimed, and Loki could tell he was grinning like a fool, "Nor would i do such a thing to your grand horde of books. I would beg for tummy rubs though."

The light heart-ed-ness of Thor's words made Loki's anger begin to disappear, he relaxed in the blonde's embrace, letting his body go limp. "And i would probably give in." Loki concluded, finding that he was speaking the truth. He wouldn't be able to resist. "We would need to get you new toys, your weapons would never do, especially Mjollnir."

"I would hope to go on hunting trips to make up for such a loss." Thor laughed, burring his face into where Loki's neck and shoulder met. "And would you give me food under the table while father isn't looking?"

"Of course we would! And i could do that while he's looking without him ever finding out." Loki smiled leaning his head back against Thor's shoulder, his eyes becoming half lidded. "It is becoming very tempting to turn you into a dog."

"I wouldn't mind." Thor provided.

Loki wiggled one arm out of his not-brother's embrace, wrapping it around Thor's neck the best he could in their current position, "Maybe then i could kiss you all i want without feeling guilty." Loki breathed out, murmuring it almost inaudibly, his eyes shooting wide open. _SHIT! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A __**THOUGHT**__ NOT WORDS! _Loki cursed himself, turning his head as he tried to suppress a blush that was threatening to creep up his face. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! You insignificant, fool how could you let such a thing slip! _He was dragged from his thoughts as he heard Thor speak.

"I do not understand... perhaps you could explain..." Loki shot forward with all his strength, dropping his book in the process of escaping Thor's grip which his not-brother had thankfully loosened when Loki had given into the embrace. The fact Thor was not expecting it made it all the more easy.

As he was doing so he quickly exclaimed, "Nothing! It's nothing." Before sprinting down the hall and away from a protesting Thor, leaving his book behind. He dashed out into the gardens, weaving his way through the follows as fast and as quietly as he could manage. His mind was a fuzzy blur. He could hide away in the gardens for as long as he needed, well past dinner and night fall. Then he could sneak back into his chambers and gather some of his things, he would set out on his horse and into the wooded outskirts of Asgard, their he could hunt and live. Forever running from what ever search parties they sent out to retrieve him.

Still having enough sense to back track and run in circles to try and confuse anyone who is following him, Loki finally sank down between the roots of a large oak tree. He had ran to the farthest side of the gardens, now he hid shielded by two large bushes and a towering oak. He curled in on himself trying to steady his heart beat and calm his breathing. He had set out twigs and extra leaves, scattering them to make sure he'd hear anyone approaching.

When his head finally cleared he rested it on his knees, wrapping his arms around his legs to hold himself in place. How stupid he had been to let that slip out. Thor was probably figuring it out as he sat there if he hadn't already. The blonde would go to their mother and Odin, telling them of what Loki the monstrous, frost giant runt had said the the golden crowned prince of Asgard. He would request Loki be exiled or put to death.

Fear snaked into Loki's veins.

He felt weak and helpless.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fear snaked into Loki's veins._

_He felt weak and helpless._

The night air was chilled, but not cold, as it always was in Asgard. Loki unfolded himself slowly, his limbs were stiff and sore from being scrunch up in the same position for so long. His joints popped as he slowly stretched out, uncertain of whether or not it was completely safe to remove himself from his hiding place yet, or if he should wait another hour. The night sky twinkled with stars over head and Loki glanced his eyes upward to take in the site for a few moments, trying to take in all the perfections of the garden he would never see again. The way the branches of each tree stretched out high above his head, the leaves and branches a puzzle leaving splotches of the sky open to view.

When Loki was younger he would climb to the highest branches in the trees, looking out over the land in awe at what he was able to see. Once he had shared this experience with Thor and it became a tradition for them, for a whole year, every night they would climb to the tallest branches and watch the sun set over Asgard, the realm eternal. That tradition dying when Thor took more interest in weaponry and his friends, Loki moving onto spending nights staying up to read and learn spells instead of watch the fiery sun setting over the gleaming golden city. The place that he used to call his home.

He needed to run, needed to hide away. Escape the palace. Escape the people. Escape _Thor_ and how he made Loki feel.

Steadying himself against the rough, solid bark of the tree Loki slowly peaked around. There was not a sound, save for the insects that came out and occasional animal. No one was looking for him, and if they had been they had clearly given up. But wouldn't they have gone to Heimdall? No, the 'all-seeing' god could not see Loki, he had set up a spell for that. He looked down at his crimped, unkempt leather clothes. His green and black colors where hard to see in the night but he knew they were there. He slowly straightened out the fabrics, dusting himself off. Taking a deliberate breath he set out at a slow but steady pace back towards the palace, cloaking himself as he reached the rose bushes before slipping silently into the shining hallways.

They were empty at this time of night except for a few guards, the bright moon giving off just enough light, along with the torches set every few feet. Loki took the fasted route possible to his chambers, going unnoticed by the guards that where still posted for their night shifts. The actions bringing back fond memories of him and Thor running around wreaking havoc over the palace, sneaking past servants and guards, leaving pranks in their wake. Each prank always precisely organized and created by Loki, Thor simply helping with the set up. He pushed the thoughts away, they would only make this all that much harder then it already was.

As he came to the large doors that led to his chambers he hesitated, would seeing his chambers make him wish to stay? All the old memories they held. But no._ Those times are gone, over now! There is no going back. What's done is done. _Loki bit his lip and closed his eyes for a moment. He needed to get this over with and waiting here would only drag it out, only make it harder, waste away precious time that he would need in order to get to the stables.

Reaching forward he placed his hand against the cool handle, slowly he opened the doors barely glancing into the room before quietly closing them behind him. He let his cloak fall as he turned around, stopping abruptly where he stood frozen, mouthing hanging slightly open, eyes wide in shock and fear. He needs to move. He can't.

The head of the figure sitting on the edge of his bed lifts. The figure is dark in the almost light-less room but Loki can see that it holds a book the same size as the one he had been reading earlier that day. He reasons with himself, even as the other stands up. He tells himself it's an illusion, he's imagining this, that it is someone else. Even as the shadow moves into the range of the torch, the light stretching across golden muscles and hair, blue eyes shining. Even as Loki spots Mjollnir swinging from the other's hip. Thor.

Finally gaining control of his muscles Loki takes a step back, but the blonde takes one forward. Taking another step back, Thor takes two forward. The pattern repeats, neither saying a word, until Loki finds himself up against the wall. _Damnit! _

Thor is only three steps away now. Loki's mind is blank, his silver tongue has turned to lead in his mouth. He can't figure out his next move. The one time he desperately needs to, more so than when he was on Midgard or during the battle in Vanaheim when a set of dark dwarfs had taken over a small town and it was up to Loki, Thor, Sif and the Warriors three to save it. The one thing that he had relied on all his life is gone: his wits.

"Loki..." Thor says, and Loki can't read him. The blonde's voice is confused, questioning but soft. Loki sinks in on himself receding into the wall as best he can, not managing to meet his not-brothers gaze. "Loki, please. Tell me what is wrong? Why did you run away?"

"Thor..." His voice is quiet, pleading. He shouldn't have come back to the palace, simply left. Maybe spending all that time with his books has made his mind duller then he could imagine. Slipping up twice in one day, it was not like him.

"Tell me. What did you mean before?" Thor demands, his hand going up to grip behind Loki's neck. A familiar action, one that now sent a shiver down Loki's spine.

"Thor, please. I... It is... It was nothing." He tried, his breath quickening in his panic, damn Thor for having such an affect on him.

"It does not appear to be nothing. Not when you disappear for hours and don't show up for dinner, hidden from even Heimdall's view. Not when you come back in the middle of the night."

"Thor, I swear it was nothi-" Loki stops himself when he feels the hand on the nap of his neck tighten. When he feels the blonde's other hand take his chin and force it up so that they are looking at each other.

"Do not say it is nothing. Tell me, Loki. The truth." His piercing blue eyes bore into Loki's emerald green. If Loki didn't know any better he'd say Thor was reading his mind, seeing right through him and learning every secret Loki has kept since he was but a boy. But he does know better. He also knows that he need his words to get him out of this.

Shaking now the trickster, the lie-smith, the one they call silvertongue, is at a loss for words. He looks up at Thor, _You are already to deep to talk your way out. _Loki reasons with himself, _What's a few more feet? _Leaning forward he places a kiss on his not-brother's lips, his eyes fluttering shut. The kiss is that of which is shared between lovers, intimate, passionate. Thor's lips are soft, warm and everything Loki had ever imagined. The emotions filling him in that moment make him want to cry, but he has trained himself to well to cry, not now, not in this perfect moment.

His heart leaps, and butterflies erupt within his stomach. The ancient wings cracking from lack of use, dust and cobwebs mixing with the gentle tickling of the small creatures. His mind a wall of blankness, everything in the world around him falls away, it's only him and Thor.

*Linebreak people*

Thor hesitates, he knows they aren't brothers, knows they aren't even the same race. And the Aesir are accepting of such relationships nonetheless. It's only a moments worth of hesitation, before he's kissing back. Their lips dancing together in harmony before Thor deepens the kiss, pulling Loki closer to him and demanding entrance into the trickster's mouth. His stomach feels warm, his lips tingle with the sensation.

Somewhere in his mind he realizes that he's never felt as such before, not even with Jane. Loki is the one to pull away and part of Thor feels saddened by this. He's breathing heavy and as his eyes focus on Loki's he sees the lust and love as clear as day, reflecting his own feelings.

"If you don't want this..." Loki trails off, his voice hushed.

Thor shakes his head, and swallows once before answering with another deep, lustful kiss. Moaning slightly.

"What about... that mortal...?" Loki managed to ask.

Pulling away the blonde looked at the raven haired man seriously, "Her name is Jane. And though she is dear to me she is but a mortal. And we could never work out, she was kind to me in a time when i was lost. That is all." Part of him was saddened by this thought, this sentence, but another was relieved as if a burden had been lifted off his chest. It was the truth after all; Jane had welcomed him into her home in a time when he knew not what to do. He was lost and thought that he could never return home, he had grown found of her for he thought she a fitting match for him if he was to remain mortal. But he didn't, he became himself again, The God Of Thunder. And now she was but a sweet, caring face in history. Someone he still cares about dearly but as a friend and nothing more.

*Line break... again. (not the best at Thor's thoughts and character... soorrrrry! just thought that part was needed)*

Loki pauses in thought, contemplating what Thor has just said. Before he had fallen to the void he had found his brother protective of this mortal woman, not he claims nothing more then friendship to her. _Times have changed, _he reminds himself. Thinking of nothing better to say he settles for a simple jest, "I suppose not turning you into a mutt was a good idea after all..." a small smile played at the corners of his lips.

The other man burst into laughter, stroking Loki's cheek he smiled warmly, "Hounds certainly do not kiss as well as I." Loki licked his lips at that, they were swollen and tingling still from kissing Thor.

A sly smile crept half-way up his mouth, "I do not think i believe you just yet."

Raising one eyebrow slightly Thor replied, "Oh not yet. Shall we try once more? I would have you perched upon my lap this time. Then we shall see who gives a better kiss."

His eyes widened, a deep blush blooming across his cheeks, his tongue tied, all he can do is nod eagerly at the thought. With that Thor pulls him swiftly over to the bed, sitting on the side of the plush mattress he pulls Loki onto of him. Pressing their lips together in a greedy, aggressive manner. Moaning Loki leans into the kiss. He can't hide his arousal, not with himself pressed up against Thor like this, and neither can Thor. Moving away from his lips something in Loki's mind clicks, a mischievous smile plays across Loki's mouth as he kisses at Thor's neck. Whispering inaudible words he lets out a small chuckle as Thor slowly starts to glow a thick, rich gold. Moving off of his not-brother Loki watches with interest as the transformation takes place, questioning why he had even made the decision to do such a thing in the first place.

"Loki?" Thor asks, wide eyed. Loki knows what he's feeling, he's shape shifted enough to realize how strange the sensation can be, especially if one has never felt said feelings before. But he only smirks, a small laugh escaping his lips as he watches Thor shrink, his clothes falling uselessly into a lump on the bed. A small bump in the fabrics is the only sign that Thor is still there.

"I know i shouldn't have broken the moment, but i got the most splendid idea." Loki says warmly pushing aside some of the fabric as a small black nose pokes out from underneath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** HI! Okay so if you guys want to read the original RP here you go: 983161c But i would like to make a note saying that the story and the rp are NOT completely the same. The IDEAS come from the RP and all they're just expanded on and made more... complicated I suppose the right word would be. And plus this is more or less in Loki's point of view instead of switching on and off every few sentences. :D ENJOY! REVIEW! 3

**Chapter 3:**

_"I know i shouldn't have broken the moment, but i got the most splendid idea." Loki says warmly pushing aside some of the fabric as a small black nose pokes out from underneath._

"LOKI!?" Thor growled from underneath the leather straps. His voice coming out strangled and high pitched, and strange enough when he finally wiggled his new self out he was a small thing. His short stubby tail wagged behind him, his large ears drawn back to rest on his head as he looked angrily up at the raven haired man. This made Loki laugh, why in the nines would Thor have large ears? He never actually _listened, _shape shifting another person was a strange thing indeed, especially when you let the magic decide the breed.

The short fur that covered the used-to-be-warrior's body was a splotchy white and tan, his eyes still a sky blue. The dog was long in length and short in height, adorable. He believed the Midgardians called this kind a Corgi. Thinking back on it now Loki told himself that he turning Thor into a dog was simply for fun and because they needed to find out who could kiss better, NOT because he couldn't take the rush of emotions he felt when the blonde kissed him, not at all.

Smiling down as the little creature Loki let out a laugh, "You are just as cute as i thought you'd be. Now i need to make you a collar and cape!"

"Loki! This is not funny!" Pup-Thor protested, his voice making the words less of a threat then they actually were, making Loki break into laughter once more. Thor pounced at his younger brother, but Loki moved out of the way, causing the blonde's mouth to clamp down on a bit of Loki's robes. Pulling back he played tug-of-war.

"Oh, to the contrary, i find this most entertaining. How adorable, you wish to play!" The trickster tugged back on his robes lightly. He pulled back a bit harder when Thor started gaining ground, his teeth surely leaving marks. The little battle lasted only a few more moments before Pup-Thor lost his grip and tumbled backwards. Letting out a pitiful whimper the small dog looked up at Loki.

The sound of which tore at his heart, "Don't cry!" Loki exclaimed, picking up Thor and cradling him to his chest. With that movement Loki heard Pup-Thor yawn under him, the high pitch tone made the trickster smile. "I believe it is time we sleep, we must get up early tomorrow, in order to change you back, before the servants even!"

Loki scooted back onto his soft bed, pulling the blonde along with him. With a wave of his hand he changed from his normal guise into more sleep fitting attire, the soft fabrics less heavy on his frame. And now, as he pulled the covers over himself and a drowsy puppy that just so happens to be his not-brother he realizes just how exhausted he is. The day's events coming back in a rush, and settling down on his mind as he closes his eyes.

The warmth that the small body of the Corgi gives off is a welcome comfort as the darkness of sleep takes over. That night, the usual nightmares of falling through the void and the chitauri never come.

The two of them rouse, or Loki did anyway, before the sun came above the horizon. Sighing he picked up the still sleeping form of his not-brother. The used-to-be-warrior had fallen back asleep while Loki had been in the baths. Rolling his eyes he carried the small bundle of warmth through the halls, the guards that were posted giving him strange looks which he ignored. Servants would be getting up in another hour or so, giving Loki plenty of time before he needed to turn Thor back to his normal self. He enjoyed his older not-brother in this state, it was entertaining to say the least.

Cutting swiftly through the halls he made it into the kitchen within minutes, "Thor..." Loki whispered, nothing. "Thor!..." Still nothing. Pursing his lips and narrowing his eyes in frustration he dropped the dog roughly onto the table, found the largest bone from a boar he could and returned. Taking a breath he dangled the bone above the dog's nose. When even that didn't work anger got the better of him. "THOR!" he yelled, hoping no one had heard, which evidently they hadn't since not a single foot step could be heard rushing through the halls. Not yet at least. The small bundle jumped, eyes wide with panic, ears drawn back and teeth bared. Raising one elegant eye brow at the site Loki simply swung the bone pointedly, "Good, you're awake. Breakfast."

"Good morning, brother. It seems you have yet to change me back." Thor sounded all the bit disappointed and partly amused. Loki shook his head.

"Always the observant one."

"Do not mock me! And give me that bone, i am starving." Thor complained, his little pink tongue poking out from his mouth. His hind paw coming up to scratch behind his ear, the small dog blinked at this new found flexibility.

"You want the bone?" Loki asked mischievously, and when Pup-Thor nodded he proceeded to dangle the item just out of the dog's reach. Even as he got up on his hind legs the food was untouchable. Laughing Loki poked the soft underside of Thor's stomach causing him to fall backwards sprawled out on his back.

"Loki! That's not fair!" The mutt protested, and Loki knew that if he could Thor would frown.

"I suppose not." Rolling his eyes Loki dropped the bone but held Pup-Thor down. He began to rub the animal's stomach which in return gained him a shocked yip. Within seconds his not-brother's tail was wagging, thumping against the smooth table surface, the sound echoing the vast room. The dog's leg kicks out and small pants come from it's mouth. Slowly the blonde calms laying quietly on the counter, completely forgetting about the hunger that had gripped him before.

"I like you like this..." Loki admitted softly. "But I must turn you back before we can break fast together."

"Food!" Thor pants shifting so he can lick at Loki's hand, the wet tongue feeling warm against Loki's skin.

"Yes, food, you slobbering mutt." The trickster says jestingly, "Now, get down." Loki said pointing at the floor. He didn't need to deal with a broken table, even if it was just a small possibility for such a thing to happen.

"But i want to lick your face!" the blonde protests, his whole butt wiggling as he wags his stump of a tail.

"Hmm, how about a kiss once i make you yourself again?" Loki supplied, watching the little creature hop of the table was interesting, his small legs making it harder to land without smashing that long snout into the hard marble floors.

Undoing a spell is always harder then crafting one. But with magic such as shape-shifting it is easier, after years on end of practice the words flow easily from his lips, short and simple. The golden glow that had weaved itself around Thor the first time reappeared, less bright now that they were in the daylight. Taking two steps back as the blonde took on his natural form, Loki was unsure of what Thor would do to him now that he was himself again.

Loki's eyebrows shot up, his mouth slack, mind scraping for words as his not-brother stood up before him with not a scrap of clothing on. Normally for Loki he didn't have to bring extra clothes along, his magic taking care of it for him. But with Thor it seemed to be a different situation entirely. And now, not only is he speechless but he can feel a blush creeping up his face.

"I think my clothes are needed. Unless you enjoy the sight." Thor's voice is deep and hearty once again. Like thunder is booms in the room, in any room that it fills. His laughs are the same always loud and boisterous. A pause occurs, the silvertongue's mind blank at the image he sees before him, all golden muscular glory. He can feel heat pooling below his stomach and embarrassment surges through his body, bringing him back to reality and the situation at hand.

"Clothes, right. I'll be right back." His voice is higher pitched then usual, rushed. He scrambles out of the room, knowing fully well that he could simply magic Thor clothes but he needed to get out of there, to get away from his embarrassment and try to ignore his desires. Running through the hallways his stomach drops as he sees servants starting to awaken, _What if they find Thor!? _His mind screams at him to hurry, pushing away the suspicious and started looks he receives when he teleports in a small wisp of green smoke to his chambers. Gathering Thor's clothes as swiftly as he can he leaves Mjollnir where it is, knowing all to well that he could never lift the hammer, he will never be worthy. A bit of bitterness rises in his throat at this but he pushes it away, he needs to get back to Thor.

With another small wisp of green smoke he teleports himself to the kitchen, really he had hoped he'd be able to walk, so he could settle himself and his emotions. But now there was no time, he needed to be as fast as possible. Teleporting was the quickest way of transport for him, it always had been. The feeling of being collapsed into himself and sucked into nothingness only to be spat out again and expanded was something he had gotten used to by the third time. He had also found it easier to be moving when he landed, it made the feeling that he was going to throw up less prominent in the beginning, now it was just a habit.

As he felt the hard marble floor underneath his feet, his visions of the room became clear, moving swiftly he shoved the pile of clothing into his not-brother's hands, "Hurry! The servants had awoken." Thor nodded and slipped into his clothing with a speed that Loki had not thought the blonde possible of. The raven haired man filed this little fact away in his mind, as he did with all the things he discovered about Thor.

Sitting back into a chair with a sigh of relief, he can hear slow foot steps coming closer, they were distant and now that Thor is dressed they are safe for now. A small smile on his face, "I won't let you ever live this down." Loki informs him.

"Aye, I know." Pausing Thor seemed thoughtful which to Loki either meant trouble or his not-brother was about to make a fool of himself, "You have not told me who kisses better. Pup-Thor or the handsome Thor that stands before you now?" The blonde gives a wink as he says it, causing Loki's stomach to flip.

"I have to say..." He paused for suspense, mischief gleaming brightly in his eyes. "Pup-Thor. But i will argue that the name 'thorgi' is much cuter."

For a moment Thor looks taken aback by the answer, then a large smile spreads across his face. Striding forward before Loki has time to escape he grips the trickster close to him, "Liar."

"What makes you think i'm lying, Thor?" He says as innocently as possible, feigning a look of hurt.

Instead of answering the blonde smashes their lips together, the touch making Loki melt, a low moan rumbling in his throat. Trying desperately to get closer to Thor, Loki wrapped his arms around the former's neck tangling is long fingers into the golden locks. The blonde's hands moving down to rest on Loki's hips, one slowly moving further to grip onto his backside. The heat in his stomach pools faster than ever, causing his thoughts to fog over with uncontrollable lust.

"Thor..." Loki whispers, when they break from the kiss. "I-I want... please." His voice is dripping with yearning, pupils dilated and lips a thick red from the kiss. Every part of him is tingling, his body screaming for more.

Thor chuckled slightly and shook his head, "Not yet, later." Thor promises, and even with that promise Loki feels disappointed, a small whimper of protest escaping him. He wants Thor so badly, needs to feel himself filled with the blonde. Loki buries his head into Thor's chest, trying to calm himself. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, the smell of his not-brother filled his lungs. "My Loki." Thor breathed into his hair, making the trickster's heart skip a beat before quickening.

It is then that they heard the footsteps outside the kitchen doors, then that the handles click. Loki scrambles out of Thor's grasp and lands in a chair, quickly creating an illusion to hide his arousal. Several servants pass by bowing when they notice the golden prince and black lamb in the room as well. But they aren't the only ones to enter, Odin strode in, his face an unreadable mask. _No,_ Loki can't deal with this, _Not now, not when the morning has been going so well._

Loki straightens his back and tilts his chin upward ever so slightly, his pride and pure anger keeping him from bowing to the Allfather as the rest of the room does.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Okayyyyyy, so apparently they don't let you put up links in this place! How wonderful right!? SOOO if you guys want the original RP here you goeeees, just delete the spaces and add "." and "com" and a "/" after omegle and before the numbers and it should work: logs. omegle 983161c

But i will warn you, it gives away some of what is to happen if you read it before this chapter so read this chapter first then the original. Again i remind you that i did make changes because the RP moves very very fast.

**Chapter 4:**

The Allfather is formal as always, clad in his usual court attire, and Gungnir at his side. The God stands tall, grim faced, the expression barely hiding away the tiredness and old age in his rough, stone-like features. His one good eye scanning over the room with critical vision, his stern expression never slipping his face even as those eyes rest on his 'two' sons. The pupils flicker from one face to the next before he clears his throat to speak, "My sons," Loki has to bite down on his tongue in order to hold back the bitter remark trying to claw it's way out of his mouth, those two words shattering his good mood in a matter of seconds, "It is good to see you, may I inquire as to why you are up so earlier?"

Even with his punishment over, even with his magic back and his status as a Prince of Asgard he could never forgive Odin for what he had with held from Loki his whole life. Everything he had ever believed about himself turned into a viscous lie about identity, it hurt him more then he'd ever admit. Though part of him figured that the Allfather and his not-brother, _lover?_, already knew how badly learning he was a runt of a frost giant had hurt him. He wasn't even wanted by his own species, lied to by his adopted family and cast into an abyss of pain and darkness. Loki was lost. Yet another detail he would never admit to.

Loki jumped in sensing the need for a lie, pushing down his resentment though his voice still bares no emotions. He is cool, collected and calm as always. He masked his face into feigned annoyance and added a sneer as well, "Thor was _hungry_, and somewhere in his dimwitted mind he thought it'd be _fun_ to wake me as well." He gave Thor a pointed glare as he said this.

"Are you not hungry as well, Loki? Surely you must be after missing dinner." The question was rhetorical, Loki schooled his face into indifference as the Allfather took a few steps towards them, "And why is that, Loki, that you missed such a meal? Your mother was deeply concerned."

Loki could feel both the Allfather's and Thor's eyes on him, and could guess by the lack of noise from the kitchen that the servants were listening in as well. "Pardon me for worrying mother so, but i was not hungry."

"Yes, so it would have seemed. And where were you during such times? Heimdall had been unable to see you, and our servants had informed me you were not in your chambers." Loki noted that Odin had failed to mention Thor, either the blonde had feigned being innocent to all knowledge of where Loki could be or, which was most likely what was happening, he wasn't mentioning it for a purpose. As of now, that purpose was lost to the trickster.

"I had been in the gardens," he forced a small smile to play at his lips, "I had found them most beautiful and had fallen asleep, when i woke it was late into the night, i then proceeded to walk back to my chambers where i spent the rest of the night till Thor woke me." Loki shrugged, "as for Heimdall, i do not know, maybe his senses have grown dull." Loki hoped that this line of questioning would end. Odin narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, if one had not been searching for the action then it could have easily been missed. But Loki had been watching carefully, critically looking for any sign that the Allfather knew of what Thor and himself had been doing. There was a pause, a long strained one at that. The tension was so thick that it felt like wading in water, or maybe it was only Loki's imagination, seeing that Thor was at ease and the servants had begun to move at last.

"Mayhaps," Odin strung the word out slowly, pausing again for a breathe or two. "Mayhaps, it would do Thor and yourself some good to get away from the palace for a while."

"Pardon?" Thor finally spoke, his voice confused.

"It has come to my attention that you two have been caged in this palace for some time now. I believe it would be best if you went out on a quest for a few days. The air would do both of you some good." He clarified, voice unwavering. Loki scrutinized over every tone of word, every pause or movement in search of deception in search of a reason for such things other then what was being said.

He found none.

"Loki..." Thor's voice snapped him from his pondering, he looked up at Thor feigning thoughtfulness though he already knew his answer. Thor repeated his question, _he had asked me a question?_ Loki thought to himself, not realizing how deep in thought he had been before as to miss such a thing. "Would you want to head out on a quest as Father has suggested?" There was a wide grin on the blonde's face, hope lighting his sky blue eyes.

A smile crept across Loki's lips, defying his better judgement, he nodded, "It would be most enjoyable." As the last word crossed over his lips he could see a faint flicker of emotion pass over Odin's face out of the corner of his eye. What was that, happiness, was he proud? The flickering emotion was too short to get a perfect reading on it, but years of practice told Loki that it was not a threat or dangerous look by any means.

Focusing back onto his not-brother Loki tilted his head slightly, "Shall we leave now, or after we break fast?" And by the rumble in Thor's stomach he already knew the answer to said question. A laugh escaping him at the sound and sheepish look on the blonde's face as he requested to stay for their morning meal.

They ate quickly, discussing what to bring and who would grab what while the other did something else. Mother had joined them during the meal, smiling warmly at both her sons, the interaction between Loki and Thor obviously made her happy. Loki would never have the heart to call her anything other then Mother, for that's what she was to him. She had been the one to love her sons equally without question. It was Frigga who was interested in Loki's magic and Frigga who turned her head when she noticed Loki and Thor sneaking into each other's rooms after they had been given rooms of their own. Frigga would always be 'Mother' in Loki's eyes.

She said very little while the boys talked, giving slight insight on what they should bring every now and then. The room was calm, Odin and Frigga sitting at the head of the table as always, the two sons sitting to the side of the Queen. Others joined them through the meal, mostly warriors, valkiers, and beserkers. It was as if nothing had ever happened, if Loki were to walk down to the edge of the city the rainbow bridge would still stretch across the Asgardian sea and to the bifrost site, Heimdall stationed as always. As though there weren't any secrets or troubles between the royal family at all. Almost as though they were still a family. Almost.

In the end Thor was to grab the hunting gear and saddle the horses, Loki was to gather food and other supplies they would possibly need, possibly a book as well. They wouldn't need much, a blanket to lay upon, some basic healing items in the case a small injuring was acquired, food, water and ale pouches, and other small items of necessity.

Now in his chambers Loki shifts through his magical trinkets before pulling out a small backpack, no matter how much you were to put into the bag it never got larger nor gained in weight. All you had to do was think of the item you required and stick your hand into the pouch and there it would be.

He moved quickly, gathering his throwing knives that he cherished enough to keep in his own chambers, a book, a large blanket, his healing kit from his baths, a wet-stone in case they needed to sharpen a blade - though Loki could do such a thing with his magic - he added a few more items before heading back towards the kitchens. He skipped over clothing knowing it would be of little need since he could create fresh garments for them himself in need be.

Dropping several pouches of ale and water into the bag he made his way out towards the stables. Walking with his back straight and in a regal fashion through the halls, but the second he passed the last guard he sprinted the rest of the way. Slowing slightly as the building came into view - the stables themselves were slightly cut off from the palace but not by far, a large field hung off into the distance over a stream and into woods and wilderness - cutting around the corner into the area sharply he almost ran straight into his not-brother. Again.

Loki's smile was all teeth and he flung his arms around Thor's waist for a few moments, letting the feeling calm what ever nerves that were still fringed from before. Above him the warrior gave a deep, rumbling chuckle that vibrated throughout his chest, causing Loki's eyes to flutter shut at how pleasant a feeling it was. He felt a strong arm slide around him, his heart beat picking up in speed. "Everything ready?"

Loki purred, "I believe so, unless you must grab anything before we depart."

"No, i think we are set." Thor rumbles.

"You _think?_" Loki teases, raising a dark eyebrow quizzically as he slowly pulled out of the embrace. "I never could have guessed you were capable of such a thing."

"I am capable of _many_ things you do not know of." Thor laughed as Loki's eyes widened comically.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he hopped onto his horse, turning his expression into that of mischief and fun. His stallion was a deep grey, almost black, the main and tail flowed like silk a deeply rich, night black that turned a dark blue when came in contact with the sunlight. The saddle was black as well, pouches for weapons - already filled thanks to Thor - hung onto the leather seat. The animal stamped its feet in anticipation for a run, jerking its large head towards the door. Towards freedom.

"Shall we be going then?" Loki inquired, slowly moving his horse closer to the exit while Thor mounted his stead. With the blonde's agreement the trickster kicked hard into the sides of his horse sending them in a full gallop, racing across the field. His laugh rang out, a real laugh; something he hadn't been neglected to experience since his return to Asgard. Any laugh he had given prior had been snide or forced. Never honest as this one had been.

With a glance over his shoulder he can see the blonde warrior a few feet behind him, a large smile rips across his face, "Race you!" he called back. They had always had one spot that was theirs, a beautiful open area. It was most likely over grown with shrubs and other plants by now, but during the last visit it had been magnificent The tall trees surrounding them on three sides gave shelter from some winds and during rain storms. The flowing stream near by gave them and the horses water. Flowers of brilliant colors grew in patches mixing together in all colors, they had once discovered small gems laying in the dirt; erosion having uncovered the precious stones. The sky was open above giving the perfect view of the many stars that decorated the skies of Asgard at night. The area itself was out of the way, too far from beaten down hunting paths and to unremarkable to the normal Aesir explorer that it was safe from such disturbances.

It had quickly became a place to escape to, for both Loki and Thor. No other person in the whole of Asgard - besides Heimdall, but Loki's not-brother had made the all-seeing god promise to keep the place a secret - knew this place was where the two of them had run off to all those times.

Of course some would try and follow them, but on those occasions the two princes would simply find a different spot going in the opposite direction of their planned estate.

Loki laughed again as he kicked his stallion harder, knowing that the blonde would never resist such a challenge. But with the prospect of Thor calling on a bet, Loki wanted to take no chances. Though he could simply teleport himself to the sight he and Thor had long since created rules for these sorts of challenges.

Rules including: No magic, because it would be too easy for Loki to win and unfair for the non-sorcerer Thor; No Mjollnir, for his not-brother need only fly with it or pin Loki under it to win; Loser is to follow through with consequences out of honor; If any rules are broken then that individual automatically loses.

"Are we betting?" Thor called from behind him, his voice testing, as if he wanted only to make sure this was the reason for such a race.

"Of course! What would be a fit bet?" Loki returned, pondering different situations in which he would like Thor to be exposed to. A wickedly mischievousness smile spread across his face, all teeth.

"Who ever loses cooks tonight?" The sentence came more as a question, Thor was never one to think of extreme consequences for such things as bets and this Loki knew.

"Oh come now Thor, you can do better than _that_!" He paused for a moment pretending to think while in reality he already knew what he wanted, "Who ever loses is required to sleep naked!" He shouted back letting out a loud laugh.

"I like how you think, though i hope you won't be cold." The comment was pointless, Loki was not affected by the cold winds of Asgard, for they were more like cool breezes, he was Jotunn and had never been affected by the 'cold' as the other Asgardians had been. He let the statement go without a snide comment, feeling that such a thing would break the mood. If he focused anymore on how he was a frost giant it would. Loki glanced back not only catching his not-brother's smirk but the undeniable fact that he was closer then before.

"Don't worry, i won't be." He kicked his horse, feeling the power of the animal beneath him. The rippling muscles and warm body, strong legs and thick neck, fast beating heart that sent blood pulsing through the creature's veins. The beast was panting harshly, its hooves slapping into the grassy ground, sending plants and dirt flying up in puffs behind it. The pounding rhythm of the stallions gallop sending lengthy, bouncing vibrations up to Loki. The animal's tail flew in silky waves behind it, the main that had been trimmed shorter since their last ride was just sort of whipping into the trickster's face. His horse, Brími, following commands without complaint or protest, he was never the fastest of horses but fast nevertheless and had won against Thor's horse, Dynfaxi, many of times before. The only fear Loki felt was that of the fact he had not had Brími out for a run such as this for a great length of time. And now as he focused on it, his horse had in fact slowed slightly since the last run they shared together.

On impulse Loki bit his lip at this revelation, his mind telling him that it had not perhaps been the best of ideas to make a bet with Thor under such circumstances, but what was done was done. No going back now. Taking a shallow breath he pushed on.

Thor's horse pushes past his, then Brími pushes past Dynfaxi. This repeats several times. The blonde and the raven haired riders gibing at each other, jesting and laughing the whole time. Once they started weaving through trees they slowed down, but with the many trails it wasn't difficult for them to continue with the race and not worry about running their horses into dangers or trees. A clearing came into view and as they both burst through the trees a the prankster took notice of how hard his horse was breathing a small frown tugging at his lips.

"What the..." Loki's voice trailed off as he looked up to see Thor's horse gains ground. He watched as the blonde shifted in his saddle to look the couple feet back at Loki, a large grin on his face. The warrior blew Loki a kiss, giving a booming laugh at his not-brother. Loki rolled his deep emerald eyes, sighing inwardly. Dynfaxi gained several more feet on Brími before Loki realized how hopeless he was in winning this. His vision was caught by a small river up ahead, a n idea popping to his head at the sight.

_Since I'm losing either way... _He told himself. Under his breath he whispered quickly, just as his not-brother's horse was half-way through its leap a wave from the river crashed into the animal and rider, sending them toppling into the waters below. The small river wasn't deep, only reaching up to Thor's waist. Loki slowed his horse, clutching his stomach at the sight of the thunderer soaking wet in the river before him. The blonde hair clung in a tangled mess to his face, dripping as he pulled himself to his feet. Loki wasn't paying attention to Thor until he felt a muscled arm grab hold of him, letting out a protesting yell and gasping loudly as the deep blue water encompassed him, swallowing him whole. As he shot out from the depths of water he flung himself on top of Thor, sending them both back into the river. It was as if they were children again, splashing in the bath chambers, causing their servants to separate them.

Loki dodged an advance from his not-brother but was met by a large wave of a splash. Taking the opportunity he ducked into the wave under the surface of the river which had became murky during their actions. Swimming as close to the bottom as possible he swiveled around, kicking out his leg and sliding it as fast at the water would allow into Thor's legs, causing the larger god to fall over. Darting backwards he only got a few steps before a large hand gripped his ankle and pulled him, letting out an undignified squawk he found himself floating on his back looking up at a smiling Thor.

"Look at what i caught," Thor boomed, "Do you think it's a keeper, Dynfaxi?" The horse gave a snort that must have been approval because Thor turned his gaze back onto Loki and exclaimed, "I agree, most certainly a keeper." The lie-smith blinked, raising an eyebrow in question. He felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him into a standing position, their chests pressed so close that Loki swore Thor could feel how fast the prankster's heart was beating. How it skipped a beat when their mouths met and he was able to tangle his long fingers into golden locks of sunlight. His eyes fluttering shut and his guard dropping.

His life was so perfect in that moment that it made his heart ache. Loki felt as if he had died and gone to Valhalla.

Perhaps he had.

* * *

'I believe i won' the sentence rang in Loki's ear as he slid off his horse, they had endured a long five hours of riding. Thor had gleefully told Loki of the fact when their kiss broke. In return Loki sneered and reluctantly agreed, claiming that he would however cook for he didn't wish for the blonde to burn their dinner.

As Loki swept his eyes over the area he was pleased to find that it hadn't over grown as much as he suspected it would have. Shifting a few branches and bushes he made a section flat enough for them to sleep on and proceeded to create a border for their fire pit along with placing his and Thor's supplies onto the spread out blanket, their weapons placed on a large near-by bolder that they had moved into the clearing years ago. The flat top making the perfect place to cut up game and place things; such as weapons. By the time he finished Thor strolled back over, he had - as usual - scouted the area and hooked the horses to a tree near the stream that ran through the small clearing so they would have water to drink. His shirt, armor and cape were gripped in his hands, only his trousers and boot along with hunting belt and Mjollnir remained. Loki gaped at the sight, greedily taking in all his glory.

"You're going to hunt like that?" Loki mused, letting his eyes sweep over Thor's body again before settling into blue eyes.

"I could, my tunic is still wet. it would be an interesting challenge to take on." Thor winked.

"I don't believe i'd be able to concentrate with you running around like that... But no objections." Loki chuckled, not able to drag his eyes away.

"I would hate to distract you," Thor exclaims, pulling on his tunic, "Perhaps later when you're naked, i shall join you."

Loki feels his face grow heated with a blush, slightly panicking with embarrassment he took a few steps backwards, "You'll have to catch me first." A wicked grin slips across his lips as he turns on his heal and sprints as fast as he can into the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hey! Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot. This chapter will most likely be shorter than the others. With the possibility of me losing power for a couple days i feel like i should update so you guys don't have to wait too, too long. I also need to write up a basic outline of where i believe this story should be going... if you guys have any ideas on how you would like the story to end please please tell me. Cause the ending i thought of doesn't seem... good enough? amazing?

Anyway, without further ramblings from me...

**Chapter 5:**

_Loki feels his face grow heated with a blush, slightly panicking with embarrassment he took a few steps backwards, "You'll have to catch me first." A wicked grin slips across his lips as he turns on his heal and sprints as fast as he can into the woods._

The second Loki broke into the dense forest he rushed off to the left, making sharp precise turns and loops to fool his not-brother. Jumping over logs and boulders, giving false trails and back tracking on others. Bending branches and twigs in one direction while silently, heading in the next. The green leaves swayed over head from the small breezes, birds chirped at each other signaling they where ready to mate. The sun peaked through branches and left dappled bits of sunlight on the ground. The air seemed light and wild, cooler in the shadows of the forest then the field. It made him want to bubble over with laughter and excitement. He knew Thor had taken chase, he also knew the blonde had paused to grab weapons, so he had a fairly large head-start.

Coming up to a set of dense bushes he paused, though he left his cape at their camp sight and being in just his tunic, trousers and boots means he most likely won't get caught on the branches, the thought of crawling around in there sound far from pleasant. Biting his lip - a habit he unconsciously formed - the trickster made way to back track, his eyes scanning for a separate route to take.

A set of large boulders with trees and moss growing from the cracks, small caverns dug between rocks sat off to his right; more forest and a small stream that gave way to pine trees to his left. If he can make it across the stream and into the pine forest he could easily become silent from the soft needles that cover the floor, or climb a tree even. It would be perfect.

A smile slipped across his lips as he thought back upon the first time they had played such a game as this. Back when they were boys they had become bored, one of their servants - tired of them complaining - told the two of them to go play hide and seek around the palace. But that wouldn't do, no, instead they went into the vast gardens. Thor was the first to hide and easy enough for Loki to find. But when Loki went to hide it took the blonde till sunset to find the young prankster. He had always been better at hiding.

Of course as they got older they had set rules, seeing that they both became more and more skilled at traps, hunting and in Loki's case magic. Though some of the time they would break said rules and everything would end in one big fight. Mother or Odin having to settle things.

Back then they had simple hiding spots, higher branches in trees or between rocks. But as they grew older those spots became harder to acquire, especially for Thor. Loki, on the other hand, never really had to give those places up, but rarely used them save for the times they were most needed and the last of options. In this case they were far from his last option, and Loki knew that Thor knew. The blonde also knew that his not-brother barely used said hiding spots anymore, making them all the better.

_Sometimes,_ Loki thought to himself, _you look so deep that you miss what is right in front of your eyes. _Pausing a moment more, he took a small step off to the left, making sure to miss all the twigs and as many leaves as possible. That's when he heard it. The slight crunch of leaves, the snap of a twig. He narrowed his eyes slightly. Ready to bolt off into the distance in need be. There was a pause, Loki didn't waste it.

The pines where to far, and if he tried to climb a tree here he wouldn't be well enough covered. The bushes would be too loud to try and crawl through, too narrow a space to squirm into in such a short amount of time. The boulders would provide cover but minimum, the trees on the boulders might he useful if he was spotted but these were all only temporary covers.

Another twig, the crunch of leaves and he needs to move and move fast. In a blurry rush he slips away from his standing point and dodges lose branches, patches of dried up leaves, twigs and bushes. Skidding into a crouching position behind the rocks, reading to leap up and run or climb a tree if danger arises.

SNAP. The creature is closer now, the trickster could hear the rustle of leaves at it moved. Closer. Ever so slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for the long wait! I think I had previously told you guys in my last author note that I might be out of power for a while. Well two weeks is a long time, and I had been hoping to be able to update sooner, to have power back sooner. So I'm extremely sorry for the wait. But I hope that this chapter will make up for that! Enjoy! And please review!

**Chapter 6:**

Biting down harder on his lip Loki forced his breathing to stay at a normal pace.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

And repeat.

Again. And again.

The animals that had previously been forging about in the undergrowth had all scurried off into their homes or hiding places. The noises of the approaching predator scaring them into a fleeing frenzy of small scrapping feet and swishing leaves.

Slowly the trickster moved closer to the wall of boulders as his back, right now closing off as many attack points as possible was more important than pushing himself into a corner. His eyes taking in all his escape routes, every angle that could be used to his advantage, his mind swifter than the speed of light judged all the spaces which could be used to attack him. Shifting his weight ever so slightly to face more towards three of his five escape routes Loki took a deep, even breath tensing his muscles and he listened. The entirety of the forest immediately surrounding the prankster was all but silent. A small breeze that pushed the puffy white clouds in the sky and rusted the leaves at the top most branches of the trees was the only movement.

Purely silent.

Too silent.

He could do not but wait. This fact made the lie-smith's skin crawl and itch with frustration at how much he was relying on another's patience. But it was Thor's patience, this he needed to remind himself. It was Thor. Making the attack and soon to come battle more of an offense than defense on his not-brother's part. So if Loki could out race the attacker and make it into the higher branches of a tree than he could be safe for a little longer. And with his ability to climb from one tree to another without touching the ground it would make it all the easier to get away. Besides the tree closest to him had thick branches stretching out over the boulders, he could simply hop from them to the rocks and run off, or hop from that oak to another and so on. Simple.

But if he moved now it would be too soon. The Silver-tongued Jotun needed to wait to know the exact position of his used-to-be-brother in order to make a successful get-away.

_Any second now…_ he told himself; focusing all his senses on the world around him.

And there it was, the slight movement of leaves in a bush to the right, the whisper of a freshly taken breathe. Loki narrowed his eyes, letting them sweep over the landscape in search of a hint of blonde locks or blue eyes. Nothing.

He shifted again, just as Thor moved, rushing forward. Loki hesitated ever so slightly, but in an instant he sprang into action, the tree was closest and he had made the mistake of pausing before moving. A very fatal mistake.  
Wrapping thin fingers around the rough bark of the tree he pulled himself up onto the first branch, twisting with a certain nimbleness that most other Aesir had never been able to achieve. Jumping to the next limb he made it up two, three branches and the thick trunk of the oak. The tree itself was much thicker than anything he had seen on Midgard, and it was no wonder why those flimsy plants had cracked so willingly, here it took much more to bring down an oak such as this.

Two more branches and he'd be out of the blonde's reach. That was when he heard the crackling sound he had dreaded. Looking down Loki saw Thor once more draw back Mjollnir to strike the mighty wood again. He was not hitting the tree hard, more tapping it then anything but nothing could truly withstand Mjollnir for long. It would take all but 1 more strike to make the tree fall. The raven haired man's eyes widened, he'd never make it to another tree, let alone the boulders in time. Either he fell with the tree, or he jumped down.

Sliding down to the tree limb below him he positioned himself thusly. Just as his not-brother brought the hammer back for the last swing the tree already swaying, ready to fall, the trickster dove forward, arms outstretched. He landed with precision on the blonde's shoulder, he could hear the grunt of surprise from the warrior below him, launching himself off and away he landed on his feet. Just as he hit the ground he turned on his heal to face the thunderer before him who wore a look of shock on his face. Loki was known for his agility but he doubted that Thor had ever seen him do that before. For all their many years of battle together he could still surprise his used-to-be-brother. That made the lie-smith smile.

He anticipated the blonde's next moves, dodging them with ease and a laugh. "Come now, can't the mighty Thor do better than that?" He teased, dancing out of the way of another advance. The only answer was a low growl.

Their little game only lasted a few more tries, with banter and gibes as background noise. Thor finally caught on to the trickster's dodges and deflections, and without warning he threw his hammer only missing Loki by an inch.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be." Loki snickered, a mischievous smirk alight on his pale face. He hadn't broken a sweat in all of this, his hair still in perfect order and clothes barley dusted. As for his former-brother he couldn't say the same. Thor's hair was slightly unkempt, his boots clad in a thin layer of dust as were the bottom of his pants, though he wasn't sweating.

"It 'tis." Thor replied calmly, although his eyes were shining with excitement and his version of a calm voice was that which was slightly lower than a normal person yelling. But that was the way his voice worked, always deep and rumbling like thunder.

"Very well." A set of three Loki's chorused. All running in different directions as more joined their ranks, five then ten, thirteen then twenty all spread out across the forest floor.

"I should have seen this coming." Thor chuckled as he swept his blue gaze over the crowd that surrounded him on all sides.

"But you do not-"

The clone was cut off as Mjollnir burst through it, destroying the illusion. Over years of practice Loki had gained the ability to make each clone move, and talk separately while relaying information back to him. Making recon missions and battles all the easier - and pranks, of course.

"-think ahead very often." Another clone picked up the sentence without missing a beat. Mjollnir smashed into that one as well.

"It is a disappointing trait." Another spoke up.

"How I agree" a second one joined in. Both whisking away into nothing as Thor's hammer came into contact.

"There are only sixteen left, brother. I shall have you sooner or later." Thor boomed.

"I don't quiet agree. There are always more of me." The illusion was lost.

"Who's to say I haven't simply slipped away."

"Yet another thing you have failed to foresee." They both disappeared.

"I have not the powers of the Norns, Loki." Thor supplied, "There are but thirteen left, give up now and I'll go easy on you."

"But this game is so fun!"

"And what exactly shall you be 'going easy' on?" two more dispersed.

"Eleven more."

"I was thinking the same thing!" Another Loki said, ignoring Thor's comment.

"Yes, what exactly will you do to me?" Loki questioned.

"And why would I ever want you to go easy?" A third brought up.

"I believe he implies a punishment." Another added on.

"Whatever for?" the first asked.

"I am playing fair, you have Mjollnir and I my magic." The third inquired. All four illusions shattered as the blonde's hammer came down upon them.

"Only seven left, last chance." Thor chuckled. The remaining Lokis fell silent in thought. They looked Thor up and down then they looked at each other.

"I believe your math is rusty."

"There are not seven but eight of us." Another pointed out. An additional Loki clone appearing.

"No, no. I counted nine or was it ten?" two more popped up at that one's left.

"Enough!" Thor bellowed, his voice echoing slightly off of the boulders. He smashed his hammer into the ground, lightening bolted out in all directions, it was not as vicious or powerful as that Loki had felt on the bifrost, but a spark in a sense. But it could do damage, stunning anyone it came in contact with and desolating his illusions and some bushes nearby. The real Loki witnessed in fruitless frustration that he was out matched, for the moment at least, and he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end just before the small bolt of electricity hit him. The trickster was sent flying backwards, smashing into the ground, dragging through the dirt and skidding to a halt a few feet away from the blonde warrior.

Loki could still feel the burn of the shock when he regained his senses, his reaction time was slowed and he wasn't quick enough to get away from the advancing thunderer. So instead he relied on one of his true weapons; his silver tongue.

"Almost like our fight on the bridge, is it not?" He inquired, his breathes steadying out and the feeling in his limbs finally regained.

"I suppose," his used-to-be-brother rumbled while squatting down to place Mjollnir on Loki's chest, "under very different circumstances though."

"Indeed." Loki mused, trying and failing to lift the enchanted hammer off himself, "now let me up."

"You are completely helpless with Mjollnir upon you, yes?" Thor continued, not giving the addressed person time to answer, "I could do anything to you that I wish."

Loki swallowed, his cheeks heating up with a deep blush. He couldn't bring himself to respond, knowing that he couldn't trust his voice enough to answer without cracking.

"Has your silver tongue rusted? Or do you simply refuse to talk?" Thor questioned. When the lie-smith said nothing the blonde smiled, "Let us see if I can loosen your tongue."

At those words Loki scrapped his hands and nails against the ground, squirming as much as the hammer would allow. He was desperate to escape, his eyes stared pleading up at his not-brother.

"Thor what are you-" _Oh_, Loki's eyes went wide as he felt a hand press against his arousal on the outside of his trousers. A soft moan caught in his throat, swallowing the noise back down he tried to talk again. "Let me up, ThoOORR!" the prankster's voice elevated as he felt the hand tighten.

"If you had simply let me catch you without all those illusions I would have gone easy." Thor laughed, the sound making Loki's heart skip.

But at the thunderer's words Loki sneered, "_This_ is the punishment?" he raised his eyebrow quizzically as if contemplating the situation.

"Call it what you please. But this is only the beginning."

The hand tightened again and Loki gasped, his fingers digging into the dirt. He fought the urge to buck into the warmth and friction. The heat that had pooled in his lower stomach and his length spiked. Closing his eyes he tried to will the feelings away, to shut out the pleasure. It didn't work.

"Thor, stop." The lie-smith voiced, surprised at how steady it came out.

"Do you really wish for me to stop?" the blonde questioned, the grip tightening even more, his thumb rubbing small circles for more friction. The actions forced a low moan out of the trickster, the feelings in him became impossible to ignore. How he wanted, no, needed this.

"Yes." Loki croaked out, he needed to stay in control, or as much in control as he could.

"Liar." Thor chuckled. It was a deep rumbling chuckle that sent a shiver down the prankster's spine. He felt the blonde's other hand slowly make its way up his stomach, under his shirt, pushing the fabric back into a clumped pile exposing parts of his chest and all of his lower torso. The heat from the other's skin making the brunette dig his nails into the dirt.

That was when the trickster felt Thor start to play with his already hard nipple. The pleasure going straight to his arousal, making him squirm; desperate for more friction. He knew his cheeks were flushed, his pupils blown up with lust and pleasure.

The moment he felt Thor's tongue trailing across his stomach he couldn't take it anymore. With a deep, loud moan he bucked up into his not-brother's hands. The small amount of extra friction was enough to make him lull his head back, his breathe coming in pants. He could feel Thor smiling against his torso, the blonde's tongue trailing lower and lower. Loki tried to arch his back from the pleasure but found it impossible with the hammer on top of him. This factor pushing him even closer to his orgasm.

The teasing touches seemed to go on forever. He pushed his hips into his not-brother's hand again, the pressure sending waves of pleasure racketing through his body. Instead of continuing the pressure the hand tightened only briefly before Thor removed it and draped his muscular arm across Loki's hips. The sudden lack of friction and warmth made his cock ache and a whimpering noise push past his lips. The thunderer laughed, biting, kissing and sucking on tender, vulnerable flesh just above the trickster's pants line. The stumble of his beard brushing against sensitive skin.

"Thorrrr," he cried out, wiggling to try and have anything brush against his heated, painfully hard length. But he was helpless, the ache in his cock remaining unattended. He was silenced by soft lips kissing his, their tongues dancing together, fighting for dominance. It was then that all the pleasuring touches disappeared and his body was left screaming for more.

He reached down to fruitlessly try and pleasure himself only to have his wrists captured and pinned, useless, above his head. "Thor, please…" he begged while unconsciously thrusting his hips up. Biting his lip he breathlessly said again, "please."

"You are close, yes?" Was the warrior's response, eliciting a moan and slight tug on his prisoner's wrists. Leaning forward so that his lips were next to Loki's ears the blonde smiled. "Come on Loki," Thor whispered into his ear, "I won't touch you again if you hold back any longer."

Biting his lip harder he let out a whimper, tugging harder at his wrists to no avail. With a muffled cry he released. His trousers were ruined with his seed, closing his eyes he took deep panting breathes before trying to slowly calm himself.

His eyes shot open when he felt Thor's hands on him again. Making his spent cock twitch with interest. "Wha-" he was cut off when his lips met the blondes. It was a short kiss, the thunderer pulling away with a smile and the look that Loki knew all too well. It was the one that his used-to-be-brother got when he had decided to do something stupid or irrational. "Thor, whatever you're thinking-" he tried to reason again but was cut off.

"I'm going to make you come again and again until you're begging me to stop." The whisper was almost inaudible. Almost. It made Loki's breath catch in his throat.

* * *

Loki's head rested on the blonde's strong shoulder. His breathing shallow and body limp with tiredness. Unable to even open his eyes. His pants were soiled with seed still, but he didn't have to energy to clean himself.

Thor had kept his word, as usual. Making the trickster release over and over and over until Loki blacked out. He had come back into consciousness but couldn't move, not having the energy.

The blonde had proceeded to pick him up and started walking them back to their camp.

Loki felt everything; being placed onto the blanket; being stripped and a fabric being draped over him; he could hear the splash of water in the distance and later the rustles of leaves and sounds of several animals being butchered. He could smell the smoke and hear the crackle of a fire burning nearby, but not so near that he could feel it. By then he had gained back control of his limbs and some of his energy to move around. Though he was stiff and still drowsy at least he had the ability to move at his own will. Loki shifted into a sitting position. The sun had almost completely set, the fiery waves of light remaining made a bit of the sky look yellowish-orange until it eventually faded into a pitch black with partially visible specks of light that could only be stars, the moon half full was a silver-ish white splotch in the vast blackness.

Thor was standing over a lit fire, the black smoke rising from the flames disappeared into nothingness as the night grew darker. Loki's not-brother was holding something, it seemed to be meat. A small chuckle rang through Loki, he shook his head and called out to the figure; "I thought I was cooking!"

He watched in amusement as the thunderer's head snapped upward, his blue eyes locking on the prankster. A wide smile stretched across the blonde's face, "You were tired. I thought to let you sleep."

"I am up now, am I not?" Loki questioned, standing up he wrapped the fabric – previously draped over him – around himself. The ground was chilled and rough under his bare feet. The grass prickled and tickled his skin as it brushed against him. Rocks and dirt clung to the bottom of his feet as he made his way over to Thor.

"Yes, this is true." Thor agreed, "But aren't you supposed to be without clothes?"

Loki blinked at him, looking down at himself as if he had just noticed the blanket he laughed. "It is not wise to cook with no clothes, Thor. You should know that."

"Aye, yet I am capable of preparing our meal."

Pursing his lips the trickster shook his head, "I do not wish for a burnt super. And besides, "he paused as he slipped between the blonde's arms, leaning back against the strong chest, "I have always been a better cook than you."

Letting out a sigh the blonde agreed, while Loki silently thanked the gods that he had been able to shy away from being nude and conscious in front of Thor for a little longer.

* * *

Dinner was simple; some salmon and berries along with a cup of ale. The smoked salmon was tender and cooked just right, with a small amount of lemon. The fruits were both tart and sweet, a perfect add on to a smoke-y and sour main dish. The ale as always was sweet and spice-y.

The two gods sat by the fire, the light giving off small shadows and reflections across their skin. Their eyes shining from the blaze as small crackles from the wood sent bits of burning embers up into the air with the smoke. The little specks of red light were carried by the small breeze off into the distance.

The mischief-maker sat next to the thunderer leaning against him. Loki's hunger was driven off, his head felt heavy and eye lids drooped. His drowsiness had returned.

"I believe it is time for bed." Thor stated. Humming his agreement Loki slowly hauled himself to stand. Letting himself lean onto Thor as they made their way over to the blankets.

The prankster collapsed onto the soft surface, allowing the blonde to remove the fabric he still had wrapped around him. Thor laid down next to Loki, the raven haired man crawling closer and resting his head and arm on the blonde's chest. Thor pulled a separate blanket over the two of them, his strong arm wrapping itself around Loki's waist. At that the trickster drifted off into sleep.

* * *

A jolt burst into his body, causing him to be shocked awake. The ground beneath him was crusted; rocks of strange shapes and different sizes where surrounding him. The world was greyish-black in color with not a living creature in sight. The stars overhead were dazzling and bright, the only light in the dim world; but they weren't the stars of Asgard, nor Midgard or Vanahiem, they did not, in fact, belong to any of the nine realms. The chill in the air was not of temperature, it sent an awful shiver down Loki's spine. Deep craters and towering rock structures, that weren't mountains nor temples or buildings, scattered the landscape, or what little of it remained. The landscape itself was deformed; a waste land.

Distant noises of scurrying creatures was the only evidence that there was life, but they themselves were barely audible.

It was then that he seemed to realize he had been moving, walking across the world, he knew the place but at the same time the name was just out of reach. _Does it even have a name?_ Loki wondered to himself. For some reason his mind didn't want him to remember this place, but why?

He turned a corner, the scene before him was familiar, the land and rocks, everything. He let out a muffled sob of despair; he looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing the clothes he had the day before when he had run off into the woods with Thor in pursuit. None of his weapons, however, were in his outfit. He was exhausted as well, as if he had been running all day and had not slept at all the night before. His throat was parched, tongue dry and his mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. His muscles were sore and his head was aching.

Blinking several times he tried to will himself somewhere else. To make the world before him melt away into nothing more than a nightmare. He tried without avail to wake up. _Wake up! You need to wake up!_

He opened his eyes again to find that he was still in Chituari territory. In the exact same spot that the other had made that dreadful promise. _If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us…. You think you know pain, he will make you long for something as sweat as pain! _It rang in the back of Loki's mind making him go into a panicked madness inside. On the outside he schooled his expression into one that gave away nothing.

He spun around when he heard a faint cry of pain, it had sounded like Thor. The noise had echoed from the top of the stairs, Loki was unsure of what to do. He hesitated only till the next cry came, louder and more pained. He burst into a large area, much like the others except there was a structure in the middle, to one side stood several Chituari soldiers, weapons and torture devises at the ready. To the other side stood the other and Thanos. A sickening feeling pitted in his stomach, slowly he moved his gaze to the structure, chained by the wrists and ankles with painful looking metal restraints. Mjollnir no were in immediate sight, blonde hair in disarray and caked with dried blood. Head hung in defeat, red cape ripped, armor destroyed. A pool of dark crimson smeared across the ground underneath the figure, blood dripped into the puddle slowly but surely. A cut up, bruised, burnt and broken boned Thor was displayed before him.

The blonde's left arm was obviously broken; the bone was just short of breaking through skin. His lower lip was ripped to shreds and his cheeks were purple with bruises. His nose was crooked and bloody, eyes both swollen shut, his head was cracked open; a gapping, still bleeding wound ripped across his forehead. Thor's throat was bruised and swollen; his fingers were all bloody and broken. Arms cut to be almost unrecognizable, his chest was exposed and he had several shattered ribs. Burns that had seared through skin and muscle were open and infected. His right leg was broken at the thigh and his left knee was popped in the opposite direction.

Loki tried to scream, he did, but the sound froze on its journey when a sharp pain erupted in his side. Looking down he say a blade dug deep into his torso, another joined it, then one sliced into his shoulder. A group of three soldiers shot forward seizing him and violently ripping out the weapons. They pinned him to the rock and strapped him there. Loki knew they wouldn't kill him yet, they would force him to watch as they slowly killed his lover, then they would torture him even worse. It would go on for years and years, until he died on his own. That was what they would do. They would force him to witness what his failure had cost him.

Pain. That's far from what he felt.

Helplessness; wretchedness; lost; broken; heart-broken; defeated; destroyed; shattered; hopeless; beyond depressed; a failure.

Indescribable torture.

He truly wished for death; for something as sweat as pain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait! I had a ton of tests and work from school since we got back and now i'm with my dad for thanksgiving so this might not go up till after thanksgiving, i'm not sure yet. Anyway, whenever this goes up i hope you like it! Review!

**Chapter 7:**

_Pain. That's far from what he felt._

_Helplessness; wretchedness; lost; broken; heart-broken; defeated; destroyed; shattered; hopeless; beyond depressed; a failure._

_Indescribable torture._

_He truly wished for death; for something as sweat as pain._

Tony Stark was sprawled out in his bed when the _Avengers Assemble_ alarm blared across his mansion walls. Coming in from massive speakers from SHIELD. Letting out a pained cry he flipped over violently and pulled to cover over himself, folding the pillow around his head and singing, "la la la la la la la la" extra loud to try and block out the noise. This only making the annoying warning buzzer seem louder. Over the already head-ache-inducing sound JARVIS spoke up. "Sir, there seems to be a large group of hostiles moving towards the tower, to you with for me to ready the iron man suit?"

Groaning he rolled over even further, _Mondays! why did they ALWAYS have to attack on MONDAYS! _Tony complained to himself, _there should be a national agreement that you can't attack on Mondays._ Swallowing down a glass of scotch - Pepper was going to kill him for drinking so early but he really didn't care, not right now - he mumbled an affirmation to JARVIS before making his way down to his specialized lab that held his suits.

Ever since Loki had attacked the city the other Avengers had slowly moved into the tower, Bruce being the first to agree, then it was Steve the famous and oh so perfect boy-scout of America. After that Clint and Natasha just seemed to pop up at random times before it became a routine and Tony just gave them each a room, though they only used one. The tower itself was fixed, and made even better then before; especially for housing two assassins, the hulk, captain America and if he visits a demi-god. He blinked sleepily up at the numbers that blinked down to the lab's floor. Yawning he walked leisurely as if his tower wasn't about to be blown to bits - again! - out to the wall lining the back of the room that contained his Iron Man armor. Muttering to himself about having to get up this early and how he should have to look into that contract about no attacks on Mondays he heard JARVIS inform him that he had only a minute before the hostiles reached the tower. Grunting in acknowledgment he let his robots strap him into the suit. The arc reactor quickly powered the armor up and he blasted out a side exit and into the morning light.

What he saw made him freeze, in a split second he was completely sober and awake, head-ache gone and weapons at the ready. Any second now all hell would break lose and he didn't know if they could take _this_ many Doom Bots on by there five little selves. Well, four little selves since Bruce WAS a giant green rage monster. Flying to get an over view of the numbers to try and have an idea of how bad this would get, his mouth went dry, quickly he spoke of their communicators to Natasha, "Widow, this is I. Man. We got a pretty bad situation out here, we might need reinforcements do you know if Fury will be sending anyone?"

"_That's a negative I. Man, we're on our own with this one. Is that worry i hear in your voice?"_ Her voice came in through his helmet.

_"Don't worry we got this." _The all-to-familiar voice of their local boy-scout sounded in.

"Have you seen it out here! We NEED some fucking reinforcements, NOW!" He yelled back. Ice running down his spine as he scanned the endless see of bots.

* * *

Loki thrashed and tried to cry out, his restraints digging deeper into his numb limbs, his lips tore as they tried to open against the will of the stitches. His magic was restrained by some unknown force, his eyes refusing to close, his head physically unable to look away from what was put before him. His mind would never be able to forget this, if he even lived at all. His torso was ripped to shreds, raw and gaping open; his ribs broken and two of them poked out; his head had been bashed in several times, bruises and smaller but deep cuts scattered his entire body. Loki's body was broken, his fight and weapons taken from him; his lover gone. His tears dried up. There was nothing left for him, nothing left in him. Not anymore. The chituari had kept their promise, Thanos as well.

He wanted to die.

* * *

The bots didn't attack, they would of course but they didn't, not yet at least. They kept their formation with out making any move forward or back.

"_I called into Fury, he's trying to find out if we have a way to communicate with Thor yet." _Hawkeye spoke up.

"We're going to need ten Thors on this one." Tony puffed, slowly letting himself float down to the ground, standing besides Natasha and Cap.

_"_Well we don't even have one at the moment, we'll have to make due with what he have. We took on the bots before. So what are their weaknesses?" Cap. tried to bring up their spirits as always.

"They explode after being smashed." Tony supplied.

"They don't handle heavy fire power well around the thighs and neck areas, their weakest points are the eyes. Tony's lasers and tank misles can take out hundreds at a time. They don't do well with Hawkeye's exploding arrows or hulk's... smashing. Your shield can remove their head without a problem." Natasha said in her flat, emotionless voice that she seemed to always have.

"Show off." Tony lifted his face plate just to stick his stuck his tongue out at her.

Ignoring his childish ways she let out a breathe, "We'll still need some back up, the sky is filled with them and we don't know how many more are on their way."

"We're screwed. Nice knowing you guys! See you all in Valhallha or what ever that place is that Thor kept going on about." Tony tried to laugh.

"_Valhalla."_ Hawkeye supplied over the intercoms.

"Yeah there."

"We're not going to die." Cap. said with affirmation and the hardened tone of a true soldier.

"You sure about that, Capsicle?"

Tony could barley hear it but he swore he heard Steve sigh a "No." right then.

* * *

A shaking overtook Loki's body, it was harsh and painful with his newest wounds still so tender. He cried to cry out in pain but it was muffled once more by his sewn mouth. He struggled to control the shaking, but it only got worse and worse. Loki couldn't figure out where it was coming from, there was no one near him, he couldn't feel any vibrations from the wall behind him, nor did he believe that the dark, barren rock of a world shook quiet like this.

* * *

A half hour went by. The bots hadn't moved, though more joined their ranks. Fury hadn't contacted them yet.

There were still no reinforcements.

Police had been ordered to evacuate the city.

The streets were silent.

The Avengers stood together in a line, Bruce and Hawkeye having joined the other three on the ground when nothing happened.

* * *

Loki tried to scream again. His mouth ripped open and blood filled his throat. Covering his tongue in a layer of red iron.

He screamed.

* * *

"This might explain why Doom has been so quiet lately." Captain America exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"He was building an army." Tony snorted, "like we haven't dealt with one of those before."

"We had Thor then, and a way to stop them from coming. We don't even know the source of these bots." Bruce countered.

There was a fizzing sound and the crack of there intercoms. Everyone froze, they waited. One. Two. Three seconds. Nothing.

A minute. Then the fizzing sound came again. A voice cracked on the other side.

* * *

He screamed till his throat was sore. With a choked breath his head fell back, his eyes lulled to the back of his head and shut.


End file.
